


(They'd Never Believe) We're Just Friends

by InkDomain



Category: Brave (2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas, Crushes, Fluff, Hijack, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Multi, Puberty, They're aged 13-14, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDomain/pseuds/InkDomain
Summary: (Set in 1994: Harry Potter canon timeline) It's Hiccup's, Jack's, Merida's and Rapunzel's fourth year at Hogwarts and they're looking forward to the return of the Yule Ball along with the Triwizard Tournament. Hiccup has been hopelessly in love with Jack since their second year, but Jack only starts to see it when he offers to help Hiccup with his dancing.





	(They'd Never Believe) We're Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread.  
> I own nothing but the story.   
> Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dreamworks.  
> Brave belongs to Disney Pixar.  
> Tangled belongs to Disney.  
> How to Train Your Dragon belongs to Dreamworks.  
> Inspired by the song 'You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This' by Toby Keith. 
> 
> Hiccup: Half-blood (Muggle father, magic mother), from the Faroe Islands (Scotland), Hufflepuff.  
> Jack: Pure-blood (magic father, magic mother), from Burgess, Pennsylvania (America), Slytherin.  
> Merida: Mudblood (Muggle father, Muggle mother), from the Highlands (Scotland), Gryffindor.  
> Rapunzel: Pure-blood (magic father, magic mother), from Corona (Germany), Ravenclaw.

As the heart of winter drew nearer to the grounds of Hogwarts, it brought with it the chill in the air which would nip at the student's and staff's faces until distinct signs of the assault were visible through pink noses and cheeks. Snow had settled itself on the grounds, the occasional blizzard caused Quidditch to be briefly cancelled to the student's displeasure- Jack tended to be the loudest of these voices. Despite the frosty air and the lack of physical activity outside of the castle, Christmas was getting closer which also meant that the Yule Ball would be just around the corner. 

Rapunzel was the most excited for the Yule Ball, she had been planning her dress and accessories months in advance, adding alterations when needed. Hiccup was excited too, with Merida and Jack less enthusiastic about it, though he managed to keep his emotions contained. Hogwarts had brought back the Yule Ball along with the Triwizard Tournament. 

The four could only meet in the Room of Requirement without having judgement looked upon them, or have their butts frozen off from hanging out in the courtyard like they could in the summer. Merida was the first to discover the Room several months into their first year; for her, it appeared as the wooden front door of her parent’s castle in the Highlands. She wasn’t as far from her home as other students, but her heart ached with homesickness. When she entered the Room, it had created a lounge area for her, with the centrepiece being the stone fireplace carved in her parent’s bedroom where she spent most of her childhood curled up in front of with her mother. She shared it only with Hiccup, as he was of Scottish blood and had to cross part of the North Sea to attend Hogwarts and he missed his family too. He was thankful that they could share the Room, finding it easier to talk without others wondering why they were in conversation with a house other than their own. 

Merida and Hiccup had become close friends within their first year, their homesickness and birthplaces similar, they found solace with one another as they shared many traditions that the English, or foreign, students did not. Merida was protective of Hiccup due to his physical appearance and shy nature, her Gryffindor courage reflecting the Sorting Hat’s decision of placement. Hiccup was thankful for her support, his own house of Hufflepuff supported his hard work and dedication, but Merida encouraged him to grow as a person. Their duo shortly turned into a trio when they met Rapunzel in Flying Class in their first year, she was terrified of heights and ended up falling off her broom. She had brought Merida down with her, the reflexive movement causing her to grab onto the redheads’ broom and cause her to lose her control over the wooden equipment. The two were raced to the Infirmary, Madame Pomfrey wasn’t keen whenever Hiccup would visit, but at least they had a friend in Ravenclaw that they found useful when they needed intelligence or knowledge- along with her sharp tongue and wit. 

None of them got along with Jack when they first met him in Potion’s Class. Merida knew nothing of the reputation of the Slytherin house, but she immediately crinkled her nose when the platinum blonde haired boy opened his mouth and bragged about his advantage when it came to potion making due to his parents heading a renowned wizarding family. Hiccup had little knowledge on how students from Slytherin were stereotyped as, though he gave Jack the benefit of the doubt when he saw the sparkle in his blue eyes as he followed the instructions to brew the potion to perfection and earned Slytherin ten house points. Rapunzel enjoyed his banter, taking everything he said as his type of humour instead of malice. She was intrigued by Jack’s knowledge of potions, which expanded into Defence Against the Dark Arts, their conversations either comical or intellectual. 

Now they were in their fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, their friendship had strengthened along with their relations in their own houses. The controversy that happened at Hogwarts was expected when the living legend Harry Potter attended and was their year. There was an unspoken fear at Hogwarts, some parents had already removed their children and relocated them out of fear for their safety. In spite of the fours’ strength in friendship, inter-house relations weren’t as accepted. Seeing a Gryffindor befriend a Slytherin, and vice versa, was foreign and covertly frowned upon. They found it easier to socialise in the Room of Requirement, its contents changing depending on what they needed at that moment in time. 

The Room was currently where the three were hiding, away from the judging eyes of the other students and staff- away from the reality and teenage angst of trying to ask someone to the Ball as their partner. The Room was how it usually was; a small lounge with plush seating areas in a semi-circle around a stone-carved fireplace crackling away as the snow fell outside. It was the weekend, no classes to worry about, so the four could lounge in their casual clothes with their house colours represented in their jumpers. Punzie and Hiccup were settled on the floor in front of the fire, Punzie was playing with stray locks that had fallen out of her long braid whilst Hiccup warmed his chilled hands with his mug of hot chocolate. 

Merida and Jack sat on the couch offered by the Room, sipping on their own hot chocolates- a marshmallow moustache on Jack’s upper lip. Merida was asking Punzie about her Yule Ball dress, the excited Ravenclaw happily told her in great detail. Hiccup smiled over the rim of the mug that displayed the Hufflepuff crest on its side as they listened to her explain her dilemma with choosing the right set of earrings to match her shoes. Merida shakes her head, red curls bouncing around her freckled face as Punzie talks herself into a frenzy and gets confused with all options to choose from.  
“Jeez, Punzie, no one is even going to see your shoes under your dress.” Jack points out, but Punzie just pouts before muttering her crestfallen reply.  
“But I’ll know, and it’ll ruin my mood if I know they don’t match.” Jack gives her a look which screams his lack of understanding in the department of girl logic when it came to putting an outfit together, Hiccup’s heart fluttering when Jack turns to see if he understands what’s going on or is just as clueless as he is.  
“Do you understand it?” Jack asks his fellow male, cracking a grin when Hiccup subtly shakes his head to show that he doesn’t understand without drawing attention from Punzie to hurt her feelings.  
“Do you have your dress picked out?” Punzie asks Merida, looking up at her with curious green eyes. Merida wasn’t your stereotypical teenage girl; her interests lay in archery and magical creatures instead of boys and self-image. Merida shakes her head.  
“No, my mother is sending me a dress she’s made based on my ancestor’s robes for the ball before the Triwizard Tournament was disbanded.” Merida’s eyes show a confliction between pride and upset. Hiccup understood her confliction as he comes from a family which values tradition; the pride they both hold from continuing their ancestor’s values crashing with their lack of freedom in certain choices.  
“I’m sure you’ll look stunning, Gryffindor,” Jack tells Merida with a soft tone to lift her spirits, a sparkle of mischief in his blue eyes as she returns a grin and lightly kicks him with her foot.  
“Quiet, Slytherin.” She quips back, their jabs just their way of banter. “Have you got your robes yet?” She asks, knowing what Jack is like when it comes to procrastination. Jack waves a hand at her, rolling his eyes as he finished off his hot chocolate, wipes away the liquid marshmallow moustache on his upper lip with the back of his hand, and places his Slytherin branded mug on a side table.  
“Like you, I’m getting mine delivered.” Jack settles back against the arm of the couch, stretching his legs out and resting them on Merida’s lap. She lightly jabs the arch of his foot, which causes him to recoil, but then settles. His hand goes out to rest on top of Hiccup’s head, playing with the brown locks on top of his head out of habit. He doesn’t notice the light pink dust over the freckled cheeks at his touch.  
“What about you, Hiccup?” Punzie asks, giving him a small sympathetic smile when she sees the distress in Hiccup’s eyes from Jack’s touch. She could always read people like an open book, and she was the first person Hiccup had poured his heart out to in their second year when he confessed his feelings towards the platinum blonde-haired Slytherin. Jack is still unaware.  
“I wouldn’t fit in any of my parent’s clothes.” Hiccup manages to joke, huffing out a nervous laugh in an attempt to control the butterflies storming in his stomach as he felt Jack’s nimble fingers play with his hair. “They gave me money to go into Hogsmeade and get robes.”

Punzie perked up at the sound of that, immediately going on a tangent about all the best clothing stores in the local wizarding town that they had permission to visit. Hiccup smiled at her enthusiasm and unintentionally leaned into Jack’s touch, Punzie even roped Merida into coming to help Hiccup find a suitable outfit for the Yule Ball, though she was more interested in purchasing some things for her classes at the same time. Jack insisted on joining the trio, not wanting to be left out- but he kept to himself that he’d be spending his time in Honeydukes. 

It was one more week until the Yule Ball, those who wanted to attend went home for the holidays after the Ball. Their parents understood, and they encouraged them to participate as it has been the first Yule Ball since 1792 since it wasn’t nearly as dangerous as the Triwizard Tournament which it was coupled with. Their respected Heads of House gave them lessons on how to dance and what was expected of them whilst attending the Ball, along with dress code and manners. 

Merida enjoyed the lessons Professor McGonagall gave, unknowingly embarrassing the fourth-year gentlemen as she used Ron Weasley for demonstration. She sniggered behind her hand as she stood with the Weasley Twins and Harry Potter himself as they mocked Ron’s situation, the red-headed family reminded her of her own back in the Highlands.

Hiccup somewhat enjoyed his experiences in the dance lessons, Professor Sprout, though he wished that it wasn’t solely on the male to extend the invitation to the Ball to the females. He wasn’t the best with other people who weren’t friends or family, so he was somewhat thankful that Professor Sprout had paired the dance partners together before giving instructions.

Punzie loved the dance lessons as it was a common tradition in her homeland in Germany to dance during festivals and celebrations, and this made her feel that little bit closer to her left-behind family and friends. Professor Flitwick did the best he could with dance instructions, given his stature, and used his gift in Charms to eloquently demonstrate steps with inanimate objects for his Ravenclaw students.

Jack didn’t like to talk about the dance lessons Slytherins received, and the other three could only guess what guidance they were given from Professor Snape. He wasn’t exactly the first person that came to mind when they thought of Balls, and they were unsure the Slytherin House was even appropriately equipped with dancing instructions for when they attended the Ball. 

Christmas was growing closer and closer, now only a few days away, and Hiccup felt that steady build of anxiety well in his chest. He had mixed emotions about leaving Hogwarts and his friends here, though he missed his family and friends at home terribly. He and the other three had grown so much closer together, his feelings deepening into another vein of friendship with a certain Slytherin. They were joined at the hip, almost always together, and almost always smiling. Jack wasn’t the stereotypical Slytherin despite exhibiting all of the valued qualities of the House; ambition, cunning, and resourcefulness. He’s what the wizarding world call a ‘pure-blood’; born from parents who both hold magical abilities. That status is highly regarded in his house, he and Punzie share the status of ‘pure-blood’, but neither of them discriminates against other blood types- like Hiccup and Merida. He was somewhat disowned by his Slytherin family at Hogwarts the moment he befriended Hiccup since he was a ‘half-blood’, but they fully rejected him when he also befriended Merida who is a ‘mud-blood’. Hiccup thought it was unfair, but he and the two girls were his new family, and Hiccup would duel anyone who would dare hurt any of his loved ones. 

There were moments when Hiccup thought Jack returned his feelings, though never outwardly spoken or investigated. Jack was a touchy and demanding person; he liked hugs and cuddling, no matter which friend or family member it was, as long as he trusted them. Hiccup’s confusion regarding his sexuality came hand-in-hand with puberty, Professor Sprout was very understanding and helpful when he went to her for help with what he was feeling. He kept names to himself, but she very firm in making Hiccup understand that it doesn’t matter who Hiccup was interested in- as long as he didn’t hurt himself or anyone else.

When Hiccup was around Jack, he would become a shy school-girl around their first love. He would blush and giggle at the dumb jokes; feel electricity whenever Jack would touch him on the arm or hand; feel butterflies when Jack would open up to him or play with his hair. Punzie and Merida had seen it immediately, but Jack was oblivious to anything that wasn’t blatantly said to his face. The four were in the Great Hall for lunch, the days before the Yule Ball could be counted on one hand, and due to the holidays technically being in session they could all sit together at one of the tables. 

The Great Hall’s decorations were as breath-taking as usual; the large stone-carved fireplace against the wall in the middle of the room was lit and had plenty of logs to devour as it crackled away happily, the wall-mounted sconces of majestic Gryphons chiselled from the same stone held the baskets of fire; adding an underlying sense of calm and warmth to the Hall. An estimate of eight smaller pine trees from the Forbidden Forest was cut down, hauled inside, and positioned against the walls on both sides of the hall- decked out with enchanted Christmas decorations and the occasional present wrapped and waiting under their branches- a luminous golden star placed on the very top.

At the head of the Great Hall, behind the length of the table where Headmaster Dumbledore and the four Heads of House sat, was the largest pine tree Hiccup had ever seen. It almost lined up with the peak of the arch of the window behind it, decorated as beautifully as the other trees in the hall, adding to the holiday spirit. From overhead, the usually enchanted ceiling had a dark blue background and a constant downpour of snow. The snowflakes never reached the tables or students, but the effect was charming. It was Jack’s favourite part of the Great Hall; his love for all things in winter had him staring at everything in the hall with the eyes of a child in awe. No matter how many times he witnessed the simple charms and enchantments, Jack was always smiling and often staring at the snowflakes falling- just out of his reach. Hiccup liked to watch the way his usual twinkle of mischief was replaced with an innocence that he never tied to Jack, out of his element with how in love he was with this Slytherin boy, he wished Spring would never come. 

The lunch was as they have usually been; catered to the season they were currently in, with little treats for the students who were still present at Hogwarts. Their golden plates were once full of their favourites, shortly devoured as they washed it down with either a crystal goblet of water or pumpkin juice. They chatted lightly, had already swapped gifts for one another before tearing the delicately wrapped presents to shreds and exchanged gratitude. 

Soon the conversation returned to the most important topic so far in their fourth year; the Yule Ball. Almost everyone had a date by now, and if not, well they were coming up with good enough excuses as to why not.  
“How is your dancing coming along, Hic?” Punzie asks the brunette sat opposite her, their used cutlery and plates soon whisked away with magic along with the unused food at the table. It would shortly be replaced with some treats like Pumpkin Pasties and Cauldron Cakes, albeit with Christmas-styled decorations on them. The four of them loved all of the sweets that Honeydukes sold and waited for their stomachs to settle before having something to dull their sweet tooth.  
“Err…could be better…” Hiccup replied honestly as he rubbed the back of his neck out of nervous habit, sipping his pumpkin juice as Merida snorts to herself. He went to every dance lesson Professor Sprout held, but no matter what he did, he still had two left feet and always messed up at some point in the dance and became an unsalvageable wreck- often landing on his bottom.  
“At least you’re getting lessons.” Merida sniggers to herself, which is cut off abruptly by a swift kick from Jack under the table aimed at her shins. She shoots him a glare which is reflected as she bends at the waist to rub the assaulted area. “Ouch! What was that for?!”  
“You were being rude,” Jack replies simply, hiding his fear of messing up at the Ball with a smirk. Punzie forces Jack to apologise to Merida, telling him that it isn’t polite to kick someone under the table.  
“He’s probably just scared he’ll end up flat on his butt,” Merida mumbled, ready to feel another kick to her already bruised shin, but it didn’t come. Jack was too distracted by the sudden appearance of sweets on the table, his other friends licking their lips at all the sugar.

Hiccup nibbles on a piece of Crystallised Pineapple, smiling to himself at the thought of Jack dancing with him at the Ball. He shakes his head to remove the ridiculous thought, which is immediately replaced with Professor Snape teaching the Slytherins to dance. This thought caused Hiccup to choke on a piece of his Crystallised Pineapple, spluttering and laughing as his friends look at him in alarm. Jack thumps Hiccup’s back when he starts coughing, and when he seems to be okay, Merida asks what the hell that was about.  
“I was imagining Professor Snape teaching Slytherin to dance.” They stare at him blankly before Merida chortles, Punzie giggles under her breath and Jack even spares a soft chuckle. 

The four of them finish their little dessert and drinks, Punzie and Merida excuse themselves from the boys by saying they have to return to their dormitories to finish off their assignments from their lessons so they won’t have to do them when they’re at home. Hiccup and Jack wave them goodbye before shortly exiting the Great Hall themselves; it was still only a little after midday, and neither wanted to go anywhere near their homework. They agree to visit the Room of Requirement, Hiccup shyly asking Jack if he would help him with his dancing. 

The two teens don’t take long to find their sanctuary, the Room offered its entrance to the two in the form of a smaller door than the usual when it was the four of them. They enter and find that it has changed its contents to suit their needs; an area to help Hiccup dance. Imitating a dance studio; there were mirror panels covering the extent of one wall, the floor was clear of any objects that might get in the way, and there was a small table with a gramophone atop- ready for use.  
“Which dance did you need help with?” Jack asks, undoing his robes and placing it on the back of a chair that was leaning against one of the mirrors. Hiccup does the same, knowing it’ll just get in the way otherwise. Jack rolls up his sleeves, loosens his tie, and turns to Hiccup as light pink dust the smaller boy’s cheek.  
“A…All of them…” Jack is almost uncertain when he hears him, his brain processes Hiccup’s words and he holds back the laugh that bubbles to the surface.  
Jack goes to the gramophone and starts the music with skilled fingers, he was obviously used to using the old technology. The familiar tune of one of the waltzes that Professor Sprout tried to teach Hiccup comes through the horn and he watches as Jack turns to him. He stands in front of Hiccup, positioning his hands on him as though he was the female partner in the dance.  
“When you lead, you place your hands where I have on your partner,” Jack tells him, his voice so soft this close to Hiccup. It was already an intimate position, and Hiccup forces himself to think through the haze Jack is creating in his mind to understand and remember what he is teaching him.  
“Feel the music, don’t be scared of it.” He offers, beginning to move along to the tune. He counts the steps out loud, encouraging Hiccup to do the same, and warns him before he lifts Hiccup up and places him down. They were practising the main waltz of the Yule Ball, there were only a few before they changed the live band and allowed the children just to go a bit wild. 

Hiccup tries to follow the instructions Jack gives him, counts the steps in his head and memorises them along to the tune blaring from the gramophone, but Jack is filling his senses. His hands are slightly colder than his own, but they held him in a firm grip; not scared to touch him like this. His voice is consistent, tone and pitch at a level which immediately calms Hiccup and could honestly calm him down in a second. When Hiccup is confident enough not to constantly stare at his and Jack’s feet to see if he’s following the steps correctly, he almost trips on his own feet and stands on Jack’s toes when he locks eyes with him. He’s so close to him, his breath is lightly ghosting over his face, and somehow Jack had brought him closer to his body- a few inches between their chests. 

Hiccup is getting dizzier with each time Jack spins him, the electricity that surges through his veins from where his skin is pressed against his sparks his heart into continuous beats. He’s getting lost in the music, in the dancing, in Jack himself. Jack spins him once more as the music comes to an end, planting Hiccup down as the both of them pant from the intense emotions and electric in the air they had created. Their chests are touching now, heartbeats in sync and beating for one another, and Jack is breathing slightly heavier when he sees the affection swimming in those brown eyes before him. Unconsciously, Jack presses his slightly sweaty forehead against Hiccup’s, their breaths mingling and becoming one. 

He doesn’t get the chance to ask for permission, he dips his head lower and lightly brushes his lips against Hiccups. Jack’s instincts were ignited from the looks Hiccup had given him, his blood on fire as he holds his best friend flush to his body and presses his lips firmly against the Scottish boy in his hands. Hiccup’s mind short-circuits, frazzled, but he closes his eyes and gets lost in the American teen holding him, guiding him. The kiss lasted for an eternity and for seconds at the same time, but all Hiccup knows when their lips part is that their friendship has evolved- and he’s scared it might have dire consequences. They’re silent afterwards, the heated moment fading as the two come back to Earth and remember their surroundings and current situation. Hiccup is the first one to back off, trembling as tears well in his eyes.  
“You shouldn’t kiss me like that…” He sniffles, feeling hurt for outcomes that haven’t happened in reality yet. His mind has convinced him that Jack would be repulsed, shove him away and never go near him again. Hiccup puts distance between them; physically and emotionally as he wraps his arms around himself.  
“Why?” Jack asks, unsure as to why Hiccup was backing away from him. Did he not want him? Did he read it wrong? Or worse, did Hiccup not like him the way he liked him? Jack couldn’t consider the possibility, the mere thought of it made him sick to his stomach- knotting it in ways that caused him physical pain.  
“Because I’ll think you mean it like that!” Hiccup tries to yell, tries to raise his voice, but it comes out broken and weak…makes him sound pathetic…Jack attempts to take a step towards his distressed Hufflepuff but freezes in place when Hiccup recoils and flinches.  
“…Hiccup…” Jack calls his name after a moment, giving Hiccup space to calm down slightly, and he calls him again when he doesn’t respond. He walks closer to him, opens his arms and embraces the silly emotional boy that listened too much to those mean voices in his head. He lightly sways him side to side, coos and shushes him into a calm, until he stops trembling and nuzzles into his chest. “Hiccup, I do mean it like that,” Jack tells him, pressing a kiss to his temple, smiling as Hiccup begins to whimper softly against his school uniform.  
“…T-Then kiss me again.” Hiccup requests, words almost dying on his lips as he pushes them out- but Jack hears them. Jack happily accepts the request, bowing his head and tilting Hiccups’ back.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_  
_Unless you mean it like that_  
_'Cause I'll just close my eyes_  
_And I won't know where I'm at_  
_We'll get lost on this dance floor spinning around_  
_And around and around and around_

_They're all watching us now_  
_They think we're falling in love_  
_They'd never believe we're just friends_  
_When you kiss me like this I think you mean it like that_  
_If you do baby kiss me again_


End file.
